Thor and Neith
by ValarPrime98
Summary: A one-shot that takes place during the SMITE Cinematic Trailer, with Frost Giants (excluding Ymir) and no Guan Yu. Rated M for a good reason. Thor/Neith
Neith skidded painfully across the hard, stone floor, before coming to a halt at the edge of a sheer drop. Her Bow, however, was not as lucky as her, and fell over the edge of the cliff before she could grab it. Of course, being a Goddess, Neith could have summoned her Bow back to her, but the Fenris Wolf was already crossing the gap between them, and there was almost no more time left. The situation was hopeless. Neith could only stare, paralysed in fear as the menacing Fenris charged at her.

He almost reached her before what appeared to be a flash of blue light hit Fenris and threw him forcefully into the surrounding rubble. Neith, puzzled, looked more closely. The blue light came from a massive War Hammer that was vibrating rapidly in the rubble, before it went flying back to a huge, outstretched hand. Neith turned to behold the owner.

Thor, the Almighty God of Thunder of the Nordic Pantheon, caught his Hammer Mjolnir as it returned to his hand, crackling with lightning and electricity.

"Need help?" He extended his free hand to Neith, who accepted it gratefully. "Thanks," she smiled sweetly at Thor, before her expression changed to one of horror. "Behind you!"

Thor turned to face Ymir the Frost Giant, who bore down on him menacingly with his giant Mace. Thor answered Ymir with a strike from Mjolnir. There was a sound like glass shattering as Ymir's Mace of Ice was shattered completely. Ymir didn't have time to recover from his shock before Thor swung his Hammer in a devastating uppercut, sending Ymir flying back into a statue, breaking a large chunk of it before falling to the ground unconscious.

Letting out a mighty roar, Thor charged the other Frost Giants, smiting and breaking them into shards of ice with Mjolnir and bombarding them with huge bolts of Lightning. Neith, who had summoned her bow back to her, shot her Golden Arrows at the Frost Giants' eyes whenever they attempted to sucker-punch Thor. Within minutes, all of the Frost Giants had been obliterated.

"Thanks," Said Thor. "I guess we're even." "No we're not," said Neith, a coy smile playing at her lips. "We haven't even started."

Without warning, Neith leapt gracefully onto Thor, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Before Thor could react, Neith kissed him softly on the lips. Thor returned the kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her. They continued kissing softly, before the kiss become more hungry and passionate, their tongues battling each other for entrance. Thor's tongue knocked Neith's aside and claimed dominance in her mouth. Neith moaned low in her throat as Thor's hands lavished her rear end, caressing them as though they were as precious to him as Mjolnir. Just then, Thor carried Neith off him and placed her gently on the ground.

"Why did you stop?" she whined. Thor stood upright and, with a mere thought of his mind, stood there completely naked. Neith gasped in awe at his muscular frame, his broad shoulders and his erect manhood. "It's massive."

Thor crashed his lips down on Neith again, who responded with equal enthusiasm. Thor tore Neith's revealing dress asunder, exposing her barely concealed breasts and then the rest of her graceful, sexy body. Neith moaned in pure ecstasy as Thor sucked her breasts hungrily as though he were a baby suckling, his hands at the same time kneading them. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Neith lay down on the ground sweating, her cunt already soaking wet from arousal. Thor climbed over her and positioned his massive cock above her, before entering her in one swift thrust.

Neith gave a small scream of pain as Thor broke her maiden barrier, which made him stop and apologise, before thrusting in more gently. "Argh…you're so tight, Neith!" groaned Thor. "That's cos…you're so…thick!" moaned Neith, her pain quickly replaced by complete pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Thor's waist, drawing him in deeper as he continued to pound her relentlessly, all the while kissing him passionately. Thor then began raining hot kisses down her attractive nape, his left hand massaging her breast while his right caressed her ass. Neith gripped Thor's broad shoulders as she moaned in bliss, her hips moving in rhythm with Thor's as he continued thrusting, his cock hitting her G-spot with every move. After what seemed like hours of passion (in reality it was only about 20 minutes), Neith felt her orgasm coming.

"AHHH…AHHH…"Neith moaned to the High Heavens as the walls of her cunt clenched around Thor's huge cock, and she was lost in blissful ecstasy. Thor gritted his teeth as he too felt himself coming, and, with a mighty bellow, he let loose a gushing river of his seed into Neith. The night sky was filled with their calls of their lovemaking. Both Gods were lost in the throes of their glorious orgasms, before the storm finally subsided.

Thor and Neith continued kissing passionately before looking deep into each other's eyes. "It's getting late. Let's get back to camp." Thor rumbled. Neith nodded. "But we'll do this again, right?" She asked, smiling seductively. Thor returned her smile. "Definitely."


End file.
